A network device, such as an edge network switch in a datacenter, may be used to transfer data between a first set of computing devices (e.g., downstream servers) and a second set of computing devices (e.g., another network switch), in some cases, the total amount of bandwidth from the first set of devices may exceed the available bandwidth between the network device and the second set of devices, in which case the network device is said to be over-subscribed.